The Lava Mountain
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: This was originally a dream, and I typed it out, it is Taiora(little by little, jus wait!) and about Kari


The Lava Mountain  
  
  
note: This came half of it is PURE DREAM! I just had this dream! I woke up halfway though(geez, Dang school), but I continued from halfway. I was surprised at how awesome a dream this was and ecided to turn it into a kick butt Fanfic! Hope ya'all enjoy!  
  
  
Prolouge of it all!  
  
  
The DigiDestined at age 12, just beat evil Apocalymon 2 weeks ago, and were informed by Gennai again that there was a new evil. Well, who to call upon? So they all went back. Mimi was about to move to New York, but went to the Digiworld along with the others. reunited with their Digimon, the new evil lead them into a trap inside a mountain. AND! the evil also sealed up the entrance they used to get in, leaving them TRAPPED!  
Gennai called upon the new DigiDestined, Davis(Daisuke), Yolei and Cody(Iori), they got their digimon, Buimon, Hawkmon and Armidmon. Well, time sped up back on Earth. By now, their parents think that their kids are dead, not davis and Yolei, nor Cody either, but Tai, Matt, T.K, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Joe and....uh .... oh yeah, Mimi.  
  
"So Tai? Lead us right into another fix up! THANKS A LOT!" Matt said. He brought out his fist and nearly hit Tai's stomach, but Tai dodged and let Matt hit a solid rock hard part of the Volcano wall. Matt took out his hand. It was bruised on his knuckles(how the heck do you spell knuckles? Is that right?^_^). Tai stood up and brushed himself off. Agumon was ready to defend. Gatomon lay back againest a wall side, but the whole wall side Gatomon was on collapsed. Gatomon yelped. She tried to grip onto a rock, but it loosened.   
"Gatomon!" she reachedout for her but she started to fall off too. She felt fear. The hot lava started to tickle them. Tai reached out for them and grabbed Kari's foot. He turned back at the others with a sweaty hot face.  
"Are ya gonna help me?". That worked alright. T.K held onto Tai's back and started pulkling back for his *girl-friend*. Matt couldn't stand it, he helped out. Agumon helped pull too. Gatomon's grip was starting to loosen from sweat. Kari looked back in fear she'd loose herself and Gatomon. The lava stunk awful and it's hot lava likeness was about to stretch out and grb their ankles. They quickly pulled them up slowly, nearly loosing Kari. The gang was all happy. Tai was out of it. He laid onto the ground and laid his head on some soft lava rock. Wait, where the heck in the world is soft lava rock?!?!?!?!  
"Boy, was that ever close..."Tai said exhausted. Kari came up running to Tai crying. Tai sat up instantly to aid her sister. They made a promise when they were young, Tai would aid Kari when there was truoble or Kari would aid him.   
Tai hugged her and reassured her she was okay and everythings fine. She just clinged onto Tai. The lava had gotten hot now, boiling, steaming hot! Matt shoved her away into a cliff wall and shoved Tai near the edge holding him by the collar of his shirt. He stared angrily at Tai. and hit his head in the air. He brought him up and slammed him again down onto the lava cliff edge. Kari screamed and paniced for her dear brother. Sora, Agumon and Joe held her back. Kari knew they wouldn't know how she felt!  
"TAI!"  
Matt ignored Kari's cries and stared coldly at him.  
"You lead us into a wrong place and trapped us inside a volcano, you nearly killed off your sister, WHAT THE HECK'S YOUR PROBLEM? ARE YOU AN IDIOT OF SOME SORT?" Matt asked threateningly. Tai gulped. He couldn't let Matt win.  
"Matt, You don't know how I feel now" Tai said angrily.  
"Yeah? Well I have a little brother there who risked his life to help you save your sister! And my brother is perfectly fine! He was in no point of danger! Now if I lead this group, I'd lead it better!" Matt said. Tai was insulted by this.  
"Quit insulting me Matt! We're friends! Let's get it over with and"  
"Friends? HA AH AHA HA HAH AH AH AA H!!*couch*AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!" Matt laughed and fell backwards laughing . Tai stood up and turned away from the rest of the group staring into the boiling lava below him. He was about to break out when Joe stepped in. Izzy nearly tripped him on purpose(Good ol'Izzy!). Like usual, he turned back to his laptop typing away,  
"Hey Tai.."  
"Yeah, what Joe?" asked Tai.  
"Uh, I may not know the way around here, but I have an instinct." Joe said. Tai looked back at him over his shoulder. He turned back to the boiling lava and shrugged.  
"Whatever!" Tai said.  
The others followed Joe as he started on a trail. Tai was in the back. They were now on somehwat a bridge, on one side was solid volcano walls, the other was a pit.... a black , seemingly holeless pit. Tai just stared into it, thinking that was him, a BIG hole of nothing. Matt looked back at him, he was stalling. He smiled evilly.  
"Now's my chance for uh..... oh yeah, REVENGE!" Matt said. He ran over on his worn out sneakers and surprised Tai, he knocked him into the pit! Agumon jumped in after to try and save him....... but instead, both fell to doom  
  
Tai P.O.V  
  
"Hey Agumon.." I said slowly. My mouth hurt, and I couldn't talk much. It was dry and was covered with dust from rocks and everything nearby. My whole body shivered and shuddered. I was terribly cold. I didn't dare open my eyes yet. They felt like they were covered in dust right about now. But wait, was this heaven? A dusty terrian? Well, I wouldn't dare open my eyes.   
I felt my head spinning, and I felt warm stuff slipping out from the side.... it fel- wait a minute, I know what it is. Hey! I don't have amnesia do I? No, I have to think back if I can, I feel so horribly weak. Well, let's see here... um, I know Agumon, he is my digimon partner, I know what Digimon is I think, Digital Monsters.... Well, uh, oh yeah, I'm twelve and I am Tai, Taichi Kamiya.... uh...... hey! That's pretty much all I can remember. That and all the basic stuff, uh, the blue sky, green grass, black and white cows, orange flamigos... wait! What's a flamingo? Oh yeah, it's an ugly pink disgusting bird....  
Hey! I do recall how I got into this horrible position though. I remember falling off a cliff, I think somebody pushed me, I don't know who though. Agumon followed behind me. Agumon fell straight below... me....uhhh.... my head hurts! I can't think! Gotta concentrate!........ uh..... crappy..... oh yeah.... ow.... um, I hit a cliff edge.... it didn't hurt much now that I think of it, I then fell and uh..... I think I hit some-  
"Tai?"  
I turned my head left, listening to where the voice came from. I could feel somthing try to shake me about. I instantly used my right hand and grabbed him firmly.... but.... I couldn't feel my hand grab him. I couldn't feel how tight I was grabbing the thing.  
"Tai? What's wrong? Why aren't you openeing your eyes?".. That voice, I KNOW IT! But where from?..... It was a voice I always heard lately, it sounded like a person I could trust. My weak legs now felt like nothing..... The again, at first, I couldn't feel it when I awoke. I didn't feel the bleeding from my head anymore! It's gone, I feel nothing. No feelings, nor emotions, nor action, nor either what was I doing?  
"Let go and open your eyes!". I let go and opened my eyes reluctently. It was pitch black but a burning flame on a long stick. I saw a face, it appeared to be a dinosaur, a reptile of some sort. I realized it instantly and opened my mouth weakly. It was awfully dry, in need of liqiud.  
"Agumon..." I barely held back a cough. My throat needed water. As I breathed more, I felt more dust coming into my uh... lungs I beleive. It felt awful and made me want to cough, hack and sneeze! I could barely see anything, cause it was pitch black practiclly. I saw the creature held out his claw to lend me a helping hand. I could barely sit up, but I did somehow and let Agumon help me up. I saw him give me a stick. I couldn't feel it, but I could see that it was quite wet.  
I stared down at the stick, staring at it. It had carvings of stickmen on it. Very good ones, I could barely remember, but I can for some reason, I know I am bad at drawing. I just stared. Some reminded me of things, things I could barely remember. like that one stickman, it held a Digivice up to a lion, I faintly remember Leomon, was he good or evil? Well, I think one of them resembled me, and the other resembled, hey! That's the guy! I don't beleive it. In fear I tossed the stick. Agumon retreived it and brought it back to me. I gripped the carved end and looked at it again with eyes wide open.  
The man... it was him! He pushed me off! That face! It reinded me of a friend. But who would push a friend off the cliff edge I'd like to ask. But unfornately, I couldn't speak. Then Agumon came in front of me.  
"Hey Tai? Why aren't you talking now?" Agumon asked. I looked down at his innocent face.  
"I....nee.....need....wa....water!" I managed to choke out. Agumon nodded and took out a canteen from a nearby wall. He handed it to me. I grabbed it firmly, I think and I opened the top and drank the cool, refreshing water. My legs felt like jello. Or did it? I couldn't sense it. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't I try out my five senses?... Nah, too boring.... Boring? That sounded...... like you have nothing to do, that word sounds so.... Boring!  
Then I felt Agumon tapping my side, I looked at him.  
"Tai, I think I hear the others, sounds like Matt, Sora, Kari, T.K, and them, Gomamon, Tentomon, Gabumon..."  
I had a surge of thought go through my head. I stopped drinking the water and put it down and heard voices. I looked back at Agumon, he was obviously listening, listening to the noise, the voices.... I tapped his shoulder he looked back at me faithfully.  
"Who is Sora? The thihng sounds quite familiar..."  
  
  
Part 2 comes out MUCH later! I am very busy typing up SO many fics! Okay? Thanks, I am currently working on Somehwere(my longest fic ever, the best of moi in typing), Part two of the VERY tragic Fugitive series and later on the sequal to Search for light(me and Trooper are workin on), But I am very busy and can only work on three fics at a time, so bare with me people. I hope I can type them all quicker!  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
